


no place for pride

by diluculum



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: Raihan bottoms for the first time.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	no place for pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyedcombs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedcombs/gifts).



> raihan needs to bottom more and leon can't top for his life so cha boy piers gets to do it  
> this is not a great koala tea but i wanted it to be finished  
> for honeyedcombs cause he was like. Write Bottom Raihan

Raihan starts to push Piers into laying down when Piers flips them over, sitting in his lap and pinning his wrists down. He wears that same wicked smirk that he always does when he's up to no good. "I don't think so, mate." 

"Wha…"

"I wanna be on top." Heat flares to life in Raihan's cheeks and his eyes widen. He wants to pretend that idea is less arousing than it is, but he knows Piers feels his cock twitch. Piers grips him firmly through his shorts. "S'pose this means you don't mind, then?" 

Raihan pulls his headband down over his eyes. "Go ahead." He's the smallest bit hesitant, though. He's not sure how it'll feel, and it's got him nervous. 

"You don't sound so sure." Piers pushes Raihan's headband back up, giving him a look with the slightest shred of concern. His resting bitch face is so bad that Raihan occasionally forgets that his eyes can hold such emotion. "Tell me the truth."

Raihan's blush deepens. "I've just never. Done it before. So. Y'know…" His voice trails off into a gasp when Piers squeezes his cock. 

Piers smiles. "I'll make sure it's good for you," he murmurs, taking Raihan's hands and pinning them above his head. He can't help a short laugh. The incredulous look on Raihan's face is priceless. "You still wanna?" Raihan nods. He's unceremoniously stripped the rest of the way and pulled into Piers's lap. 

"Don't take forever," Raihan mutters, tipping his head back when Piers's lips rove over his skin. He sucks a dark mark onto the juncture between Raihan's neck and shoulder, reaching down to rub his arousal slowly and drawing a shaky gasp. " _ Piers _ ," he moans under his breath, tangling his fingers in Piers's hair. 

Piers slows his hand, squeezing slightly, biting his neck. "Isn't  _ that _ a pretty sound." A soft sigh slips from Raihan, hips rutting into Piers's hand. He's quickly pressed down against the bed, lips captured in a harsh kiss. "Do it again." Raihan obeys, precome dripping onto his stomach from where Piers methodically moves his hand over his shaft. A soft whine passes his lips when Piers stops to retrieve lube. Anticipation makes him shudder as he watches Piers spread it on his fingers. Raihan lets out a low, confused moan when Piers slowly slips a finger into him. It feels strange at first, but Piers clearly knows what he's doing when he gradually works another finger in with practiced ease. Fingers brush something that makes Raihan gasp, and his fingers clutch the sheets. 

"That feel good?"

Raihan doesn't make to give a response, trying to keep himself from shaking and moaning Piers's name. It doesn't work for very long, as Piers curls his fingers in just the right way and his composure crumbles. 

"Raihan. I asked you a question." 

"Yeah," Raihan pants, mouth hanging open as he tilts his hips down against Piers's hand without a thought. Now he sort of understands why Leon is so eager to receive. His breaths pick up and his hips twitch ever so slightly when Piers thrusts his fingers deeper. "A- ah… Why are you so good at this…?" 

Piers smirks, pressing his fingers into Raihan harder and earning a strangled cry for his effort. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He leans down to take Raihan's lips in a kiss and Raihan clings to him tightly, moaning in his mouth. A whimper forces itself free from Raihan's throat when Piers's hand speeds up, and he can feel something starting to build, a little faster than he'd like. 

"W- wait," Raihan moans against his lips, gripping his wrist weakly. "Not so hard." 

Piers gives a short laugh. "Can't make any promises on being gentle, mate. Sorry not sorry." Raihan tries to stifle himself with his hand, but Piers isn't having it, pulling his hand away and rubbing his prostate with quick, light strokes that make Raihan's legs tremble. "Oh no. None of that. I wanna hear you." 

"You're… taking too long," Raihan manages to say without crying out, which they both find impressive. "Hurry  _ up _ ." The feeling of Piers's slender fingers inside him is all well and good, but now he craves something more substantial. 

Piers scoffs, rolling his eyes and pulling his fingers out. "I'm  _ trying _ to make sure you're ready, but alright." He presses a quick kiss to Raihan's lips, pushing down his pants and lining his cock up with Raihan's hole. He eases in as gently as he can manage, inch by inch. The breath is sucked from Raihan's lungs as soon as Piers breaches his entrance, trembling slightly as he's stretched open. Piers holds him steady, biting his lip as rings of muscle contract around his cock. "Relax, there," he mumbles faintly, grip tight on the jutting bones of Raihan's hips. Raihan nods, rolling his hips against Piers's and letting out a breathy sigh. Piers moves his hips slowly, experimentally, coaxing another soft, pleased noise from Raihan. "Feel alright?" 

Raihan nods, and Piers moves his hips a bit faster, leaning down to drag his lips up the side of Raihan's neck and tug his earlobe with his teeth. Hitching his legs on Piers's hips, Raihan tilts his head back to let Piers kiss his way down his throat to his collarbone to make a mark on his skin. Piers tries his damnedest to go easy, he really does, but he can't help when his hips snap into Raihan's  _ hard _ and Raihan nearly shouts, throwing his head back. He tries to slow himself down, but Raihan isn't having it. " _ Piers _ -! K- keep doing that," he gasps, clutching Piers like a lifeline, the only thing keeping him anchored to reality as he drowns in pleasure. He's barely aware of the lips that press gently against his throat, too focused on the hips hammering wildly against him. More whines of "Piers, Piers,  _ Piers, _ " pass Raihan's lips and he arches sharply, nails digging into the pale skin of Piers's back. A hand sneaks between his legs to stroke his cock and he sobs while Piers snickers to himself. 

"Doin' alright there?" Piers croons, kissing his way up Raihan's jaw to his lips. "You're awful loud." Raihan nods, burying his face in Piers's shoulder to try and muffle his moans, to no avail. "Aw, I didn't mean you had to try and quiet down." Piers's tone oozes condescension. 

"Someone's gonna hear," Raihan murmurs, and vocalizing that makes the realization actually sink in. The walls of Piers's home are  _ thin _ . Not many people live in Spikemuth, but he's not sure he could look any of them in the eye again after this. They can  _ definitely _ hear him. He bites Piers's shoulder, sharp tooth digging deep into his skin. Despite his attempts to be quiet, he desperately moves his hips against Piers, moaning into his skin. 

Piers makes a strangled noise between a moan and a whimper, letting a breath hiss through his teeth as his hips jerk slightly. "Easy, mate. You think this is the first time?" He coaxes Raihan's head back to press a gentle kiss to his lips, a stark contrast to his unforgiving thrusts. "Not everyone's as quiet as me." 

The mention of Piers bringing other people home with him would almost make Raihan a little jealous if he could string together a coherent thought, which he can't. He's too disjointed from the pleasure to do anything but cry out for Piers. He tangles his fingers in Piers's hair, dragging him down for a kiss. Piers devours him greedily, swallowing his moans, hips not relenting in the slightest. Then his hand twists around Raihan just right and Raihan breaks away, whimpering loudly. "Fuck," he barely manages between heavy breaths, legs twitching on Piers's hips. A gentle kiss is pressed to the corner of Raihan's lips and Piers sits up, grabbing Raihan's hips and pulling them into his with every thrust. Raihan arches off the bed, cries out even louder than before, but he can't help it. His orgasm is building fast, and he's barely keeping up. In seconds, he comes with a pathetically needy whine, thick ropes of come painting his stomach.

A soft groan threatens to slip from Piers when Raihan tenses around him, pushing him over the edge after a few quick thrusts. He doubles over, panting softly as he supports himself with shaky arms. Raihan throws his arms around Piers's neck, their lips moving against each other languidly as they both catch their breath. 

"I realize that was probably a little rough for your first time."

"You kiddin' me? That was  _ great _ ," Raihan sighs after a moment, voice on the edge of euphoria. 

Piers kisses Raihan's neck as he pulls out slowly, earning a dissatisfied noise from Raihan. "Didn't think you'd be so loud otherwise."


End file.
